Beating Heart
by bezzybethy
Summary: Average no-war story. Plenty of Fourtris fluff. Begins when the initiates receive their final rankings and they are then Dauntless members. Four and Tris just want a normal life, but since when was life normal? Please read and review, Thanks! Rated T but may become M in the future
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there initiates! Before I start this, I want you to know that this is not my only story, but it is my main focus. I know nothing about America apart from that my auntie and uncle live in Virginia. I am still in school so I will update when I can but school comes first (if I had it my way, school wouldn't exist, but what can you do?). My first ever set of exams are in January next year so December and January updates are gonna be slow, but please bear with me. To the story; this is a classic and much-loved (sometimes,) no-war story. I hope you like it and everyone is alive bar Al, because honestly, I can't stand him. **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately am no-where near as pretty as Veronica Roth, that may be because I am not Veronica Roth. The genius of the Divergent Trilogy is completely hers. *runs off to sob in the corner***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

First, Divergent or not, this faction is where I belong. Will's arms wrap around me and he gives me a bear hug. I hear laughing and cheering and shouting coming from all different directions. Christina points to the screen, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Christina and I both break into massive smiles at the same time, all of a sudden, Christina reaches across the table to hug me. I am too distracted, looking at the screen, to protest against the affection. She laughs in my ear and I am grabbed from behind with shouts in my ear. Thank god, it's only Uriah. Thanks to him, I can't turn round and so I struggle to try and squeeze his shoulder, I am too short to reach. Surprise, surprise.

"Congratulations! You beat them!" He finally releases me and runs off to a group of people whose faces I don't recognise.

All that I see around me is couples kissing, including Will and Christina, and overly tattooed fists pounding. I smile to myself, _things are gonna change from now on. _Snapping me out of my reverie, there is a tap on my shoulder and I spin round, my body stiff. I instantly relax at the sight of Tobias behind me. I stand up, still grinning widely.

"Do you think that giving you a hug would reveal too much?" His arms outstretched towards me.

"You know what? I don't care anymore." And in the heat of the moment, I reach up and kiss him.

His reaction is almost immediate, his arms wrapping strongly around my waist and lifting me off the ground ever so slightly. Breathless, we break apart and he sets me gently back on the ground, but he keeps his arms around my waist. I look around to see a happy but shocked Christina, standing there with her mouth open.

"Psst, close your mouth, you might catch flies." She gives me the devil eyes and turns back to Will.

"Come on, lets get outta here." Tobias tugs on my hand. I follow him, asking no questions. Only when we end up at our special spot in the bottom of the chasm do I look at him. His deep blue eyes are filled with love and adoration, and pride. My heart swells at the beautiful sight. "Congratulations, I am so proud of you." Then he leans down and his lips softly brush against mine.

I move my head forward. not letting him escape that quickly. This kiss is like no other that we have ever shared. It is full of passion and lust and I never want it to end. Unfortunately, all good things much come to an end. He pulls away and my eyes slowly open.

"Come on, I want to cook something special for you tonight. Just me and you because there is something that I want to ask you. But I can't do it here." I nod silently, and we walk hand in hand to his apartment.

PAGE

PAGE BREAKING

PAGE BROKE

OOPS

"Go into the bedroom and wait until I came and get you." I begin to walk towards the door, "And no peeking!"

"I'm hurt, you think that I would do such a thing!" Damn him, he foiled my plans. I begin to play a game: I cross my arms, stick out my bottom lip, and turn to face him. "Why do you say that I would do something so horrible as to peek!" And I close the bedroom door, I can hear him laughing through the wood and it makes me smile. I lay down on the soft bed and begin to drift off into sleep.

"Tris. Tris, as cute as you are when you are sleeping, you need to get up." Tobias tries to gently shake me back into the real world.

"I'm up, but I don't want to be. You will pay for this." Tobias laughs quietly and I slowly open my eyes to his gorgeous face. He takes my hand carefully, and leads me into his small kitchen. My eyes widen, because on the small table is a candlelit dinner for two. I can't stop myself, I reach up and softly kiss Tobias. I pull away and he pulls out a chair for me.

The food is amazing. I never would of thought that Tobias would be such a good cook. I just finish my homemade chocolate mousse when Tobias goes down on one knee next to my chair.

"Tris, I'm not proposing to you because we are taking this slow, but I have to ask you this one thing. Will you move in with me?"

* * *

**A/N: Ooh cliffhanger! Sorry but I really wanted to end it there. I will update as soon as possible, depending on my family, it may be tonight. Thank you so much to anyone who has taken the time to read this, it means a lot to me. If you could find it in your heart, please leave a friendly review. Every single one just makes my day, thank you!**

**-Bethan xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

I was unable to talk because of the massive lump in my throat. Instead, I nodded my head fiercely, jumping out of my seat and into the arms of Tobias. His lips cracked with mine and we melted into each others embrace. Together we fell back onto the bed, our kisses becoming hungry. Tobias's hand began to pull the hem of my top up, panic shot through me. I pulled away slightly and placed my hand of his arm.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for that yet." I could feel my cheeks turning tomato red.

"It's ok, I understand. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried." He stroked the back of his hand along my cheek.

"Soon." I promised him. And we both drifted off to sleep, in the comfort and warmth of one another.

* * *

For some strange reason, I wake up before Tobias and so I decide to make the most of it. I shower quickly and sneak through the bedroom to the kitchen. I may be terrible at cooking, but baking, is another story all together. I make his favourite breakfast, poppyseed and lemon muffins. Just when I am pulling them out of the oven does Tobias awake. He walks over to me and wraps his strong arms around my waist from behind.

I am putting the muffins onto a cooling tray as he is kissing my neck and shoulder. As soon as all the muffins are on the cooling tray, I spin round and my mouth meets his.

"Good morning." I say with a smile.

"Mmmm, definitely a good morning." He steals one of the muffins from behind me then runs before the pillow I threw reached him. I smile and follow him through with a muffin of my own.

**A/N: Hi there, I'm really sorry that this is so short but I am really busy because my relatives from a different country are visiting. I will try and post a longer chapter soon. Please don't hate me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! And with no visiting relatives so this shall be as long a chapter as possible before my dinner is ready. I would love it if you have an extra minute just to leave a review or PM me with any ideas that you have and I will include as many as possible! I'm thinking of adding some drama to the story but do you think I should wait or have it soon? Please don't ignore me because I am desperate to know what you think!**

**Also I am incredibly happy because one of my absolute FAVOURITE authors on FanFiction left a really nice review on my story, Hashtag Love. Sorry for the incredibly long Author's Note but I am finished now, so I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I started into the bedroom but when he reached the bed his back was still turned and he didn't notice me so I run past, bumping him with my hip, and get to the bathroom first. I laugh as I close the door to brush my teeth and hair. When I am refreshed I apply minimal make-up and walk out to get dressed. He is sitting on the edge of the bed with his head slightly down as he puts his shoes on but I can see his white teeth due to his grinning mouth. I walk round the bed to my dresser and pick out a black tank top with a sheer black shirt, some black skinny jeans and lace up my combat boots. I pull my hair into a plait that reaches the middle of my back and I begin to walk out to select my job when I feel arms snaking their way around my waist. I spin round to face Tobias. He is still grinning widely.

"Did you really think you could get away that quickly?" And then he softly presses his mouth to mine.

"I don't know, maybe I was just testing you." Then I slip out of his grasp and run to the cafeteria before I am late for picking my job. Because I came first, I get to pick first and I was always good at Art so I think I will become a tattoo artist with Tori and Bud. I would also like to do training the initiates with Tonias. Well, it seems as if I have made my decision as I walk into the crowded, and extremely loud, room.

I find all of the gang at the table, I am glad that all of my friends, transfers AND Dauntless-born seem to get along. I take the spare seat next to Christina and Tobias slips into the one next to me shortly after. He glares at me and I give him the sweetest smile I can. This just makes him turn away before he starts laughing. I can see the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Max standing on a table with a microphone in his hand. Eric is at his side.

"Newest Dauntless members, rise." We all stand up. "Time to pick your new jobs. First; Tris!"

"Training the transfers and tattoo artist, please." Some of my former Abnegation still remains, it makes me smile slightly.

"Second; Uriah!"

And so it went on. When being assigned our apartments, I voiced the fact that I am moving in with Four. This was followed my murmurs all round with a few gasps and grumbles. Jealous girls, no doubt. I wasn't the type of girl to get jealous, so I simply ignored then and walked off, hand in hand with Four.

As soon as we get back to our apartment, I am pushed against the barely closed door. Tobias' lips attacked mine and I responded almost immediately. Too soon, he pulls back.

"I know that I said I would wait but I love you, and want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you." He slips down onto one knee again. "Beatrice Prior, would you do me the extreme honour of marrying me? I know that I am not worthy of your love, and yet you give it to me anyway. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you right now, and my love for you only grows. Nothing can change that."

By this point tears are streaming down my face and rendered speechless, I shake my head up and down. I press my mouth to his and I can feel the tears on his cheeks too. I pull away ever so slightly.

"I love you so much. And I would love nothing more than to be your bride."

The smile on his face is so genuine that it makes my heart explode. Nothing could ever compare to my love for Tobias, right here and right now.

A knock on the door behind me breaks the precious moment. I open it to find a very happy Christina.

"Guess what guess what guess what!"

"Let me get a word in edge ways and I will. What is it?"

"Will proposed! I t was so sweet and thoughtful and I am so happy that I can't even put it into words." Christina basically screamed at me.

"What? Oh my god, I am so happy for you. I know I am going to regret this but I will let you take me shopping to celebrate."

"Seriously? OMG this is the best. Day. Ever! I'll text you later to organise a time!" She hugged me and ran off to her new apartment, I assume.

I close the door and spin back round to find the hallway empty. I hear the shower running and decide to surprise Tobias with a movie. I get it to start and press pause. The shower stops but I am already asleep. About five minutes later, arms scoop underneath my legs and upper back. I can feel myself being carried through the apartment but I am too out of it to open my eyes. Tobias lays me down on the bed and lies down next to me, I subconsciously snuggle into his chest and I drift into an ever deeper sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone, it's my first week back at school so I'm kinda stressed but I will try my best :) x**

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I look up to see Tobias' smiling face.

"Good morning, Mrs. Eaton."

He places his hand on the side of my head, his long fingers winding behind my ear and leans down slowly. Our lips meet and it is full of passion and pure love. He pulls away all but too soon.

"Mhhm. I think I could get used to this, Mr. Eaton." This makes him smile.

"C'mon, we better get up and out before Christina gets up and comes in." I giggle, I've never giggled before! Just goes to show what this boy can do to me.

He jumps up and pulls me with him, I walk to the bathroom and quickly shower. While my hair air dries, I apply some make-up. Today is the first day of my new job at the tattoo parlour. I smile to myself, brush my long hair and leave it down. I walk out to an empty room but I can hear Tobias through the walls. I throw on a simple T-shirt with some denim shorts. I lace up my combat boots that are beginning to fall apart at the seams. That reminds me, I need to buy new ones soon. They're too comfy to not have a pair.

Once we are both ready we walk hand in hand to the cafeteria. I walk over to our table and sit down with the others while Tobias lines up to get food for the both of us. While we all laugh at Uriah stuffing his face with cake even though it is only breakfast. We try and contain ourselves when Tobias comes over. I can't help but laugh out loud at his expression when he sees Uriah hunched over the table with hamster cheeks and a forkful of Dauntless cake in mid-air. Tobias has wide eyes and his mouth open as if he was going to say something but he couldn't for the sight in front of him. I stand and take one of the two plates in his hands, kiss his cheek and sit down once again.

Once he composes himself, he takes the seat next to me with that adorable half-smile that makes my insides turn to jelly. He rolls his eyes and begins on his toasted bagel. I take a bite of the buttered bread. It melts in my mouth and the warmth makes my eyes close. I never realised how hungry I was until now. The first half of the bagel has mysteriously disappeared within 30 seconds

"Jeez Tris, hungry much?" Uriah says with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, because your one to talk, chipmunk cheeks."

This causes everyone on our tables and those nearby to roar with laughter. I laugh myself and I can see tears rolling down Zeke's cheeks with his silent laughter. He is clutching his stomach and trying, no failing, to breathe because he is laughing too hard.

"That. Was . Priceless!" He eventually manages to get out. Uriah gives him the death glare whereas I give him a high-five. This earns me a glare from Uriah. He says nothing.

Once things calm down, I start on more of my bagel and I begin to get lost in my own mind. I think about how, _welcome_ I am and how I feel, accepted. Dauntless where I am right now. I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else. There may be Abnegation and Erudite inside me too. But Dauntless is my home. I have my family in Tobias, Christina, Uriah, Zeke and Tori. My life is perfectly suited to me.

I am shaken out of my daze by Christina. I blink my eyes and mentally shake my head before turning my attention to her.

"Bit sleepy are we? Anyways, I need you to come over later. We need to talk about something. How about 12?" I'll see you then." And she walk off with her hand encased in Will's. The picture of happiness, but the tone of her voice when she spoke worried me. Was she really ok?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there! So in the reviews there was some confusion for the last chapter. I am going to clear that up :) Divergent1315 mentioned the fact that Tobias called Tris "Mrs. Eaton" even though they aren't married yet. I know they aren't, it was just as a bit of a joke, testing it out. Any other complaints, issues, anything of the sort. Don't be afraid to message me or leave it in a review. I promise I don't bite (most of the time...)!**

* * *

As I walked over to Christina's apartment, I began to get worried. Was she ok? I was genuinely concerned for my best friend. It wasn't a long walk and I arrived just as the clock stuck 12. I knock quietly on her door twice and hear her heels walking towards the door soon after. She opens it and there are deep bags under her eyes. Her makeup isn't done in its normal, perfect fashion and her clothes aren't form-fitting. Something is definitely wrong. I had only seen her like this, well, never actually.

"Christina, what's wrong? Are you ok? What going on?" I gush at her. Giving Christina a fair scare.

She simply steps back and moves to the side, signalling for me to come in. I walk past her and spin round to face her once again.

"Let's go through to the living room. And don't worry about me, I'm fine. Honestly." She struggles to give me just a small smile.

We walk through together and Will is sitting with his laptop open on the coffee table in front of him. He is hunched over it, working on something. He now works in the control room, so it makes sense for him to be like this. I sit on the long couch with my legs crossed. My back is against the arm and I face Christina.

"Right, what's up?"

"Well, don't panic? It's honestly nothing bad, if anything, it's good. You see, I am, pregnant. I am pregnant with Will's child." A massive grin spreads across her face and I am speechless, for the first time in ages. A massive smile spreads across my face.

"I, you, Will, what? Oh my god I am so happy for you both!" Christina now has an equally big smile plastered onto her face and she wraps her arms around my shoulders. I am too happy to object.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this is so short but I am off to do the famous ice bucket challenge! Wish me luck because I am going to need it. I have to do it 3 times because two different groups that I am in have been nominated and I got a normal nomination the same as everyone else. HELP ME!**

**~ Bethan xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh, my god. THAT WAS COLD! For anyone who has done the ice bucket challenge, I salute you. You are brave initiates. Also, this chapter is a bit more intimate so please don't hate me and you don't have to read it. Now, on with the story :) x**

* * *

I fished my key to the apartment out of my pocket and let myself in. Tobias was washing dishes in the kitchen and so after taking off my shoes, I padded into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around him from behind, as he so often does to me. I rest my forehead on his back and feel him relax at my embrace.

"So, what did Christina want to talk to you about? Anything good, bad, indifferent?" He asked me, ever the gentleman.

"Actually, I think Christina should of been an actress, typos know like you get in all those old films? Because she totally fooled me. I was scared that it would be really bad and she was I'll or something. Instead, she had great news, can you guess what?" I was now leaning against the counter beside the sink so that I could see his face.

"Uhm, no. i cannot guess what in the world is Christina's apparently great news. Do tell me." He wraps him arms around my waist and I slide my hands slowly up his chest towards his shoulders.

"Well, i don't know if i should tell you. you will get information, but whats in it for me?" I give him a suggestive half-smile. His eyes light up but he keeps his face straight.

"How about this? Just as a suggestion, of course." And he begins to lower his head to meet my height.

"Of course, only a suggestion. Probably one of your best ideas yet, Mr. Eaton. Keep going in the same direction and you might get a promotion." This makes him rush to meet my lips in a blurry of passion and lust.

He deepens the kiss and lifts me onto the counter. I don't object and instead, I wrap my legs around his waist. I can tell that he is surprised but he is pleased, because he deepens the kiss even more. I begin to tug on the hem of his T-shirt as he nibbles on my bottom lip. I pull away and he slips into a pout. I can't help but laugh at how ridiculous the expression looks on him.

"I'll let you in, but only if that comes off." I argue, pointing at his shirt.

"Mmmm, you drive a hard deal. But I give in." He gives me a flash of that easy grin that melts my heart.

Tobias leans back in and kisses me strongly. I slide my hands under the bottom of his shirt and feel the hard skin on top of his toned stomach muscles. I then slide my hands up towards his chest and shoulders, taking his T-shirt with my hands. Tobias breaks away quickly and with one swipe, his shirt is on the floor. I pull him back to me by his neck and he immediately bites on my lower lip, practically begging for entrance. As soon as I open my mouth to let him in, our tongues are at war for dominance. he pulls me to him and I am in the air but I am not afraid of falling because Tobias' arms are strong around me and my legs are locked around his waist. He carries me through to our bedroom and sits down on the edge of the bed so I am straddling him. He pulls at my shirt and this time I am the one to pull away.

"Oh, my god. Iv'e done it again. I am so sorry Tris. We don't have to do this if you're not ready." He runs the hand that isn't firmly griping my back so this I don't fall, across his face in exasperation.

"That's exactly it, Tobias. I think I am ready, I want this. I want you, now."

The expression on his face is unreadable. Until he looks up at me and his eyes are so full of pure love, so deep that it makes my stomach turn. He gently cradles my face with one hand and slowly moves forward. When his lips finally meet mine, it is soft, and full of care. I am the one to deepen the kiss while Tobias leans back onto the soft mattress. He then flips over so that I am underneath him. And things only escalate from there...

* * *

**A/N: OMG THERE WAS A SURPRISE/ACCIDENTAL ANGEL BURN QUOTE. See if you can guess what it is. Any Angel fans out there? Apart from Divergent, it has to be my favourite book. If you haven't already read it and ever get the chance, I strongly suggest you read it! If you want to read it, then the first book of the trilogy is called Angel. It is written by L. A. Weatherly.**

**Ok, yes, they had sex. But I don't feel comfortable writing that. Hope I didn't offend anyone or anything lime that. If I have, then just tell me please!**

** Next chapter will be at 10 reviews because if I am being honest, I don't feel motivated to continue this. I know how many views I have but you guys have to pull your weight on writing a fanfiction. Writers like me need to see that you like our work because if not, then why bother? It only takes a minute and makes me feel so much better about myself and my work.**

**Sorry for the rant and really long Author's Note but this is something I feel strongly about.**

**~Bethan**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm alive! It's a miracle! I am really sorry that I haven't updated in absolutely ages but school and family and shit happened. I will try my absolute best to update more often, I promise.**

**For chapter updates, I will also promise to update after every five reviews and that means that the next chapter will be at 15 reviews :) x**

* * *

Tris POV

I wake up to the sound of, popping? It's coming from the kitchen and I am instantly curious. What is going on? The other side of the bed is cold when I reach out to find Tobias. This makes me begin to feel scared. I quickly jump out of bed and change into a tank top and skinny jeans. I am out of the bedroom and walking down the hall within five minutes.

I pad down the carpeted hallway towards the kitchen, where the sound is at it's loudest. I walk into the open door and the smell overwhelms me. Bacon, sausage, egg and toast. Tobias is standing with his back to me and making breakfast at the cooker top. He hasn't heard me so I take the opportunity to creep up behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist and he jumps. I laugh and he spins round to better glare at me.

"You and you're nasty tricks! What did I do?" He whines. It only make me laugh more and him glare more.

"You did nothing, I just thought it would be funny and I was right!" I grin at him, then sneakily press my lips to his before running to the bedroom.

I have enough time to jump on the mattress before he is behind me and tickling my sides. I can't help but laugh and attempt, pointlessly, to slap his hands away. He doesn't stop until the tears are running down my face in a river of salt water. I am breathless, and it is now my turn to torture him.

He sits on the bed to put on socks and shoes and I take this time to grab his attention. I slowly lift up his shirt, which I stole from his drawer last night. His sharp intake of breath tells me that I have him hooked. My back is to him and I bend over to reach the bottom drawer of the dresser. I only get half way down before his calloused hands grab the bare skin of my hops.

"Tease." He says before he leans in to kiss my lips.

But then Tobias is interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Damn it." he muttered before yelling to who ever was at the door, "Just a minute!" Since is is the most (and only one) dressed, he goes to open the door after quickly pressing his lips to mine.

I quickly dress and walk out to find a hostile Tobias staring at the figure in the doorway,

"Why, hello again. Beatrice."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, who is at the door? Someone from Tris' past? Next chapter will be up at 20 reviews and you can find out who is there. Talk to you soon x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you SO much you amazing people! You guys got from 15 reviews to 20 overnight! As a special celebration of sorts, I have listed all of my reviewers and a little response to some of them. Oh my god, just thank you. I can't even now. You lot broke me (but in a good way) xx**

**Guest #1 - thanks :)**

**Booknrd187 - btw I LOVE your story Love on the Court!**

**OliviaPrior64 - oops?**

**ellie2297**

**divergentluver - thank you x**

**ToriHanson**

**Rebekah**

**Guest #2**

**girlonfire5360**

**Kaitlynxx**

**ClaireReadsxxx**

**Michaela46 - Ihave a friend called Michaela! (Random fact but we also call her Mitch)**

**Divergent1315**

**PMakepeace98**

**Charvi**

**theselectionqueen**

* * *

I whip my head towards the door when I hear the familiar voice from the other side of the threshold. It's my mum. But she's not alone, behind her is my dad.

And Marcus.

"What the hell is he doing here? He will not come into my home!" I yell while pointing at Marcus. And then to Marcus himself, "You have some nerve showing up at our door. How the fuck did you even get in to this place? Never mind find out which apartment was ours." It is then that Tobias grabs me from behind and pulls me into the circle of his arms.

I am immediately calmed down and I think that it was his intention to calm me, or a least make me quieter. I shit up and leans back into his strong torso.

He is a lot more sensible when he talks.

"I am sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Prior but I cannot let that man into my home. You may feel free to come in but he shall not step foot across my door."

"Thank you, Tobias. I am sorry for the interruption and we shall leave you in peace. I hope to see you soon Beatrice, and we shall come alone next time." My father quietly says in reply.

Marcus is not as reserved and we can hear him begin to shout, "Why, you ignorant little pair of -" before the door is closed.

"Dare I say, alone at last?" Tobias whispers into my ear.

"Don't jinx it! I want some peace and quiet." I have a plan and it needs to be thought through in peace. But I also can't let Tobias know.

"Fine then," he smiles down at me "I suppose I should go to work. I'll see you at lunch?" He presses his lips to mine.

"If I can make time for you in my busy schedule then you might be able to get a slot. Only if you are a good boy and behave yourself now." I quickly kiss him once before shoving him out of the door.

Once he is gone I find a pad of paper and a pen to make notes. I have Tobias' birthday to plan, even though he doesn't know that it is his birthday. Today he turns 19. I want to make it special for him and so I am going to do something that no-one in their right mind would do. After I have called Uriah and Zeke to help me plan the party tonight.

Then it is the phone all that I dreading. While it is ringing I am hoping that she doesn't pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Chris, it's Tris. I need a favour. Would you, maybe, helpmefindanoutfitthatfourwouldlikebecauseitshisbirthday."

"Um, what?" She is slightly giggling into the mouthpiece.

I take a deep breath. "I need your assistance on buying an outfit that Four would like because it is his birthday and I am throwing a party tonight for him." She is screaming as soon as the word 'outfit' comes out of my mouth.

"Oh my god, yes! I will pick you up in 30 minutes!"

I knew I would regret this, I already am.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that! Next chapter at 25 reviews? Even if you do manage it overnight again, I can't post tomorrow because I am going to a MASQUERADE BALL! Super excited but I won't get home until almost midnight so there will en no chapter tomorrow. If you are very good then I will try to get two chapters up on Sunday xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Listen up, you guys never cease to amaze me! Like, oh my god I only asked for 25 reviews and I am now at 30! I don't like to admit it, but that's the most that I have ever got on a story. Congrats to you guys! **

**For the guest who reviewed, what was confusing about the start? X**

* * *

I take a deep breath as the doorbell rings to start the torture. I slowly walk to the door after shouting to Christina. I have already called Uriah and the party is starting at 8:30, it is 11 o'clock now. I finally get to the door to see my best friends overly happy face.

"Well? Come on now! Lots to do and such little time to do it in!" Christina scolds as she grabs my wrist just as I grab my keys and purse from the table next to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

This is our third shop and I have already tried on at least 12 different outfits. Chris seems to be going for a body hugging and sexy vibe. Of course, I have no say in this. I am sitting on one of the stools in my changing room cubicle when a mocha coloured hand shoves past the curtain with several hangers looped round one of the fingers.

I take the hangers while I am muttering to myself about how I should have a say in this too. I pull on the last piece of clothing I have ever seen and then step past the curtain to let Christina have a look.

"Oh my god, it's perfect! Now we just need to get you some underwear, makeup, shoes and accessories! Come, come." She bustles off to find a shop assistant.

I slowly remove the unfamiliar clothing in favour of Tobias' soft shirt and my favourite skinny jeans. Christina arrives again but with an assistant at her flanks and hands them the hangers. The walk away briskly to ring up our order on the till.

"Trust me Tris, you are going to look drop-dead gorgeous when Four sees you.". Christina says, smiling softly at me.

"I know, but I do wish that the process of finding an outfit was a little or a lot easier." I smile back while half-hugging her shoulders. We make it to the till and I begin to pull out my purse from my back pocket.

"Uh-uh, this ones on me."

"Thanks, Chris."

* * *

Naturally, I refuse to go in to the lingerie store so I have to write down my sizes for Christina and I am scared with what she will come back with. Thankfully the make-up and accessories didn't take too long to get though. So I am left sitting on a bench in the Pit, sipping a Starbucks while anxiously waiting for Christina to emerge from the devil store. It takes her 20 minutes to come out and I am terrified of what is in the plastic bags that she carries. One in either hand.

We return to her apartment at 5 because we stopped for coffee quite a few times and we also stopped for lunch at one of the cafés that are in the Pit. I hold on to all the bags as Chris unlocks her front door. We tumble inside and Christina barks at me to get a shower and wait in the bathroom for her to get set up. I stay under the hot water until I have finished washing my hair. I sit in a plush towel while I wait for Chris to tell me that it is OK to come out. I hear a knock on the door telling my to come through and get changed. I emerge to see what torturous outfit has been planned for tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Oops, next chapter at 40 reviews maybe? Xx**


End file.
